toon_warsfandomcom-20200215-history
Echo Drones
In the third year of the Toon Wars, the sleazy intergalactic con-man, DeBizz, from Galacton had managed to sneak into the Toon Force Headquarters and steal schematics for Jimmy Neutron's technology and scans of Bobert's schematics. What resulted was the creation of the Echo Corp, which housed the war-grade Echo Androids. This army of around 2 thousand of these robots were all sent by their one space station that acted as a factory and command vessel for the army below. All were automated with a fixed signal. But each were capable of independent thought when provoked. The regular Bobert-shaped Echo Drones were the small attack troops designed to seek out targets, utilizing all of the actual Bobert's weapons. While the bulky, heavier Commando Units were the rare but powerful attack robots that arrived whenever their little brothers had trouble or to command their troops. These special units were armed with two heavy lasers that could act as makeshift anti-air turrets, two energy sabers deployed from their wrists, rocket boots and a jetpack for an extra boost, and a shield barrier which could be activated whenever possible without draining much of its battery powered by the control gem on its forehead. Each were modeled after the suit worn by DeBizz. And one was even piloted by him to attack the away team sent to rescue Vambre and Zange. Noville would also use one of them to fight back, and another was controlled via a signal hack from Bobert. Each of these troops were sent in swarms to attack in varying locations, while the Commandos arrived once the second phase commenced. This became the immediate strategy of the Siege of Rhybloflaven, which became their first and for a few years, only time of use. But when the Toon Force came in with their own reinforcements, they had to resort to their backup strategy involving the launch of their Martyr Towers. These massive automated turrets would land on the surface and aim for specific areas of town to fire on, decimating entire landmarks and leaving behind gaping smoldering craters. Fortunately with help from the Cave Weirdos motivated by Danny Phantom, and the quick thinking of Nyando, Gaz, and Plankton, each of these towers were shut down, and the space station commanding the robots was destroyed away from the Earth by Plunderbite and Familiar. But there was a problem. Since each of the troops were built to have independence, they were not deactivated when the space station destroyed itself. Instead, they either kept swarming Lyvsheria with their remaining forces, or activated their detonation system, which was capable of destroying all of Rhybloflaven. This also applied for the ones that were already shut down and weren't completely dismantled on the battlefield. In a brain blast, Jimmy Neutron realized since they're all designed with the same schematics as Bobert, they could potentially be shut down by him if given the right command. Using an available an available Martyr Tower, he Bobert, Jenny, Goddard, and GIR sent out a coded message to each of the active droids, disarming their time bombs and shutting down the robots to prevent them from attacking again, finally ending the siege. Following the battle, the remains of the troops and their superstructures were scrapped at Enterra Drive Yards. But some would also be used to upgrade the Toon Force Headquarters and rebuild various parts of Rhybloflaven. Due to the durable design of the commandos, however many of them were never completely dismantled. Even those that were damaged to deactivation were still able to be reactivated and used again. Trivia * The commandos must've been built with some pretty good material, because one was able to survive its descent to the planet's atmosphere with Noville inside. * This isn't the first time the Toon Force had to deal with a killer robot army. Only this time, the robots appear once in a single story...for now. * It's unknown exactly how DeBizz was able to get the resources needed to make the robots, but it's likely the schematics he stole provided a lead for it. * DeBizz may have very well been the last living Galactonian alive as he states that he allowed his automated factories to assimilate his workers and convert them into robots. * Like the Toybots going under different aliases (toys, robots, etc.), the Echoes are referred to as "Drones," "Units," or "Androids." The term "Drone" was also used to reference the Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation, and a bee hive. * One likely side effect of the independent thought of the androids is the fact that some of them seem to carry a personality. Some sounding tomboyish, very intelligent, or having loving relationships with another. * Though at the end of Echoes the drones are deactivated via a fixed signal, it's possible to shut them down easier by removing the gem in their crown, which is very hard to reach. Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: Legacy Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Magiswords Echoes Category:Villains